The Mysterious Stranger on the Island
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: A stranger turns up on the little island who fascinates Donna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, except for Alana who is totally mine, but just borrowing the rest for a while :)

**A/N:** I had this idea and thought it fun to expand on it. Beta work done by McGonagall's Bola. Please R&R…

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Donna drove her jeep down to the dock. It was Wednesday morning and the supplies would be arriving any minute. Nearly all the passengers had disembarked and were walking down the wharf. Donna waved to the head of the staff as they started unloading the boat. She was about to return to her car, when Donna saw a young woman wandering around aimlessly as if lost. Smiling to herself, Donna studied this woman. She wore light blue denim shorts that just covered her thighs, a black singlet with thick straps, and her reddish brown hair hung in plates on either side of her face. Donna slowly walked over to introduce herself.

"Hi."

"Hello," the woman said and smiled sweetly.

"Do you need any help?" Donna asked politely.

"Um," she paused. "I'm on holidays and thought it would be fun to come across to Kalokairi, but, um, I don't really have anywhere to stay. Do you know a place I can stay at?" she asked.

"Villa Donna," Donna answered.

"Great! Could you take me to see the manager?" the woman inquired.

"Sure. Though, no need to look any further, it's me," Donna explained with a smile. The woman nodded and stared at her.

"Then I'm assuming you're Donna," she noted, holding out her hand. "I'm Alana," she introduced. "I suppose you don't have any spare rooms, do you?" she queried.

"Let me see…" Donna teased, tapping her lips with her finger. "Of course I do!"

"Great," Alana offered.

"Is that all you've got?" Donna asked, pointing at the backpack that stood between Alana's feet.

"Yeah," she answered with a nod.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, just wait here, and then I'll take us both up to the villa." Donna said and rushed over towards the boat. Alana watched as Donna talked to a stout man with a beard and bald patch on his head. She assumed he was the Captain of the boat. She saw them shake hands, then Donna returned. She guided Alana back to the jeep, where she dumped her bag in the back and hopped in the front. Donna started the engine and drove off; she focused on the dirt road in case of any hidden potholes. A few hundred metres down the road, Donna glanced across to see Alana staring at the scenery rushing past her. "So, how long is your holiday for?" Donna asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I just needed a break from life," Alana replied, biting on her lip. "A few months ago, my partner broke up with me. We had been together for a year and a half, so I got pretty low as you can imagine. That's when a friend of mine told me to snap out of it and that I should do something for myself. I thought about it for a while then decided I just needed to get away from everything and everyone and go on a holiday," she said while staring out at the water to the left.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Donna mumbled, glancing across at Alana. "Boy, men are complicated!" she chuckled.

"Yeah," Alana agreed with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Kalokairi is a very beautiful island," Donna added and swerved to the right to avoid a massive ditch but still caught the edge. "Sorry," Donna apologised.

"How long have you been running the villa?" Alana asked. She wondered how much further it was till the villa as she did not see any hint of buildings in sight.

"Hmm, probably for about seven years or so," Donna answered.

"Is it mainly for guests or do you cater for functions as well?" Alana asked again.

"Mainly guests. Though we have had the odd birthday party or wedding reception from past guests. I rely on word of mouth to advertise the villa," Donna replied. Alana nodded her head and stared out at the spectacular view.

When Donna parked the car in the shade of a big tree at Villa Donna about fifteen minutes later, she waited for Alana to grab her backpack then led her to the never-endings stairs up to the villa. As they reached the top, a girl with curly blonde hair came hurrying over with a wide smile.

"Mummy! Mummy!" she cried.

"Hey, sweetie," Donna panted, watching her daughter walk towards them.

"Eleanor set up a tea party for me," Sophie began.

"Did she really?" Donna teased.

"Mhmm, come play with me, Mummy," begged the six-year-old.

"Not now, Mummy is busy," she explained. Sophie pouted her lips, and then noticed Alana for the first time.

"Will you play with me?" she asked.

"Alana just arrived, she needs to settle into her room," Donna replied. Alana looked at Donna then down at Sophie.

"Save me some tea," she said with a smile then frowned, seeing Sophie close to tears. "I promise," Alana quickly added.

"Pinkie promise?" Sophie asked, holding out her hand.

"Pinkie promise," Alana answered and wrapped her own small finger around Sophie's.

"Yay!" Sophie squealed and skipped away.

"This way," Donna muttered.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to put you in any awkward situations," Alana apologised.

"It's not your fault. Being a mum and a manager at the same time can be a little difficult at the best of times. Sophie doesn't realise I can't play with her all the time," Donna explained with a shrug. "Here we are," she said, pushing back a white door. "If there is anything you need, just come and find me or ask one of the staff," Donna said, letting Alana enter the room. "Well, I'll let you settle in," Donna said, then quickly disappeared. Alana looked over at the door, but she was already gone. She noticed a small cream chest of draws and unpacked some of her clothes. Alana then went to the small bathroom to freshen up before deciding to have a look around the villa. She found Donna hanging out some very colourful sheets in the courtyard.

"Hi," Alana greeted, walking towards her.

"How do you like your room?" Donna asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"It's very cosy," Alana replied, handing over two pegs she had grabbed from the small basket at Donna's feet. Their fingers touched as Donna took the pegs and hung up the sheet.

"Mummy," Sophie quietly called behind Donna.

"Mmm?" she muttered, still staring at Alana.

"Can we play now?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask Alana?" Donna suggested. Sophie moved around Donna and stood in front of Alana.

"Can you play now? You promised!" Sophie stated.

"Of course," Alana nodded. "And please, call me Lana," she added to both Donna and Sophie. Sophie smiled up at her, then grabbed Alana's hand and dragged her away.

"Have fun," Donna called after them. She let her mind wander as she finished off the chore of hanging out the sheets.

Donna had ever only been with men but had always wondered what it would feel like to be with a woman. To feel her touch on her cheek or arms wrapped around her in a hug. Donna had contemplated on many occasions if it would feel any different from waking up in the morning with either a man or woman beside her. How would it feel to have a woman go down on her; sensual, soft, gentle? Donna once had her entrance licked by a man but only to be ready for his throbbing member. She's known of a few of her friends to have experimented with other women but always gone back to men with the exception of Tina who was a lesbian and in a long-term relationship. Donna then found herself thinking about how it would feel if that woman was someone like Alana. Donna quickly finished pinning the washing to the line and went to find Sophie and Alana.

"I think Mr. Teddy wants some more tea," Donna heard Alana say from inside Sophie's room.

"Is there room for one more at the party?" Donna asked, pushing back the door.

"Mummy!" Sophie cried excitedly. She got up and wrapped her arms around Donna's legs. "You're too late. Mr. Teddy had the last cup," Sophie said, taking a step back.

"It's such a lovely afternoon, why don't we all head down to the beach?" Alana suggested.

"Oh, Mummy, can we?!" Sophie asked excitedly, bouncing on the spot.

"Sure," Donna answered with a nod and an appreciative smile towards Alana.

"Great!" Alana said, getting to her feet. "I'll meet you at the top of the stairs in about ten minutes," Alana said and left the room.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Alana stared out at the ocean as she waited for Donna and Sophie. The crystal clear blue water seemed to go on forever with just a glimpse of the mainland in view.

"We are ready!" Donna said, walking up behind Alana. She turned around to see Sophie in a cute pink swimming suit, a plastic bucket with shovels inside in one hand and holding onto Donna's hand with her other. Donna was wearing a somewhat see-through white, long buttoned shirt with a blue one-piece underneath; she also had a bag over her shoulder, _full of towels and sunscreen_, Alana assumed.

"Are we walking or driving down to the beach?" Alana questioned.

"Driving. It's too far for Sophie to walk." Donna replied, walking over to the jeep and packing everything into the back. She then helped Sophie onto the seat and buckled the seat belt. Alana climbed into the passenger side and fastened her own. Donna quickly raced around to the other side and started the jeep. For the entire ride down, Sophie talked non-stop about her favourite children TV shows, music, food and games. She then made Alana promise to build a sand castle with her.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived on the beach and Sophie ran straight onto the sand.

"Sophie! Not so fast!" Donna cried out.

"I'm hungry, Mummy," Sophie whined, walking back to Donna who was setting up a spot under the shade of a tree.

Sophie halted in her tracks and turned around, padding back over to her mother with a sour expression on her face. Why couldn't she just go already? Donna was setting up a spot under the shade of a tree.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Donna wondered, seeing the expression on her daughters face. The six-year-old nodded at once, not having realized how hungry she was until her Mother asked her. Donna fished out a peanut butter sandwich from the bag and handed it over to Sophie. She also grabbed the sunscreen bottle and started applying it to Sophie's skin. Once Sophie had finished the sandwich, she threw the wrapper on the ground and got to her feet.

"Hang on, Sophie, you can't go until you have some on your face," Donna said, shaking the bottle. Sophie plonked herself in front of Donna and closed her eyes. Alana took off the grey t-shirt but kept her board shorts on, still watching the interaction between mother and daughter. She quickly adjusted her black bikini and looked down at the sunscreen bottle lying on the beach towel.

"May I?" Alana asked.

"Sure," Donna answered.

"Thanks," Alana muttered, picking up the bottle. As soon as Donna had finished rubbing on the sun screen on her daughter, Sophie raced off to go build a sand castle.

"Would you like me to do your back?" Donna asked quietly as she glanced over at Sophie. She was having a little trouble with the sand: each time Sophie turned the bucket over, the sand just crumbled.

"Yes, thank you," Alana muttered. Donna took the bottle and squeezed some into the palm of her hand. She began to rub the sunscreen onto Alana's back and smiled, hearing a groan escape from Alana's lips.

"There, all done," Donna said, patting her back once all the sunscreen was rubbed in.

"Mummy!" Sophie cried. Both the women walked over and helped Sophie build the sand castle. Donna caught Alana smiling at her, a smile that made her insides melt.

"Do you know what this needs?" Donna said suddenly.

"What?" Sophie cried.

"A moat!" Donna chuckled, staring at her daughter. "So no one can get in but those who live in the castle," she explained with a smile.

"Come on, Sophie," Alana paused to get up. "Let's go find some shells to decorate it," she suggested. Sophie nodded and quickly got to her feet as well. Donna dug out the moat but careful not to ruin the castle. She looked up and smiled at Sophie conferring with Alana about sea shells.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

It was late into the afternoon when all three of them returned to the villa. Donna placed Sophie down in her bed and turned to Alana.

"Thanks for the great afternoon," she said with a smile. "I know Sophie really enjoyed it," Donna whispered, looking down at her daughter.

"I enjoyed it, too," Alana replied, putting the bucket down on the floor. Donna pointed to the door, and they silently crept out of the room.

"Can I interest you in a little night cap?" Donna offered.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired, so I might call it a night," Alana explained.

"Sure, no worries," Donna muttered, staring down at her feet.

"Hey," Alana paused, lifting Donna's head with her fingers. "I had a great time with you this afternoon," she whispered, smiling. Donna could feel her cheeks turning red and glanced up at Alana, who was staring at her intently with those mesmerising hazel eyes. Donna moved her head closer and pressed her own lips against Alana's, softly and innocently. Alana wrapped her arms around Donna and kissed her back passionately, unsure of where this would go, but positive that they would figure it together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Beta work done by Refreshingly Original.

**Chapter 2**

"Can we go to the beach again, Mummy?" Sophie asked as she climbed up onto the dining table chair.

"Not today, sweetheart. It's all stormy outside," Donna replied with a grimace.

She knew how much her daughter hated being cooped up inside all day. Sophie shoved her breakfast plate away; and folded her arms over her chest, pouting. Someone's shadow cast over the table and Donna looked up. She smiled seeing Alana standing at the doorway. "Morning, sleepy head," she teased.

"How did you sleep?" Donna asked, watching Alana move further into the room.

"Pretty good. I had an interesting dream." She answered, taking the spare seat next to Sophie. "I'll tell you all about it later," she whispered across to Donna. "What's with all the gloomy faces?" Alana asked, glancing over at Sophie.

"It's raining outside," she grumbled.

"I figured that on the way over to breakfast," Alana joked, sticking out her tongue.

"Sophie hates the rain," Donna explained.

"Ah," she paused. "Well…we will just have to make our own fun," Alana suggested, winking at Sophie.

"Really?!" she squealed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yes," Alana confirmed with a nod.

Sophie's face lit up and she began to nibble at her breakfast.

"Would you like a coffee?" Donna asked, half rising in her chair.

"That would be lovely," Alana replied with a smile.

"Can we go play now?" Sophie begged as Donna sat back down.

"Let Alana eat first, honey, then we can go." Donna said, passing over the mug.

Alana smiled at Donna as she took the mug from her. As Alana was half way through her breakfast, she saw that Sophie was getting frustrated again.

"Finished," Alana announced as she scoffed the last mouthful.

"Yay!" Sophie cried, jumping off the chair and grabbed Alana's hand.

"I thought you said Sophie hates the rain?" Alana asked, watching the six year old jump in the puddles.

"Well," Donna paused as she moved to Alana side. "She doesn't _hate_ the rain but more being stuck inside all day because of the rain." She explained.

"Ah," Alana muttered with a nod.

"Sophie!" Donna called as the rain started to fall heavier. "Sophie, come out of the rain!" Donna said as Sophie continued to splash around in the puddles. "Don't make me come out there and get you!" Donna growled. "I'll count to five and you better be over here," she ordered. "1…..2…..3…4…." Donna began and smiled slightly seeing Sophie trudge slowly over and stood in front of her mother. "Come on, let's get you dry." Donna said sweetly. She led them in the opposite direction of the Villa.

"If you wait here," Donna paused, pointing to the room to the left of the stairs. "We'll be back down in a few minutes," she continued.

"Sure," Alana replied with a nod and moved into the room.

"Mummy," Sophie called.

"Yes, dear," Donna answered.

"Is Alana going to live with us?" she asked.

"What?" Donna chuckled.

"I like her."

"I like her too," Donna whispered.

Alana smiled to herself hearing the conversation between mother and daughter as they climbed the stairs. She looked around the room; a tiny kitchen in one corner of the room with a couch and TV on the other side and a table in the middle. She moved over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Mummy is just getting changed," Sophie announced as she entered the room.

"Ok," Alana replied, noticing Sophie had also changed from what she wore at breakfast.

"So what are we going to do?" Alana asked and turned her head, hearing Donna come down the stairs.

"I want to watch Hotel Transylvania!" Sophie cried.

"Won't you get scared, darling?" Donna asked, moving closer. "It is about monsters," she added.

"I will not!" Sophie protested, rushing over to the TV cabinet and searched for the DVD.

"Ok," Donna said, putting her hands up in protest.

"Popcorn?" Sophie asked, holding the DVD case.

"Yes, Miss Bossy," Donna teased, sticking out her tongue. "Do you mind?" she asked Alana, indicating to the TV as Donna moved to the small kitchen.

"Sure," Alana replied.

"Just turn on the DVD…." Donna began telling instructions.

"It's not rocket science!" Alana joked, giggling.

"Right," Donna muttered.

Alana shook her head as she placed the DVD into the tray and pushed it closed. She then moved back to the couch and sat on Sophie's right. A few minutes later, Donna returned with a rather large bowl of popcorn. Alana guessed Donna had made two bags to feed all three of them. Half way through the movie, Count Dracula pulled a scary face and Sophie hid her face behind Donna's back.

"Hey," Alana whispered, tapping Sophie on the shoulder. "I'm scared too," she added with a smile. Alana glanced across at Donna and saw her staring at her. Donna smiled faintly, seeing Alana rest her arm on the back of the couch. She reached across and entwined her fingers with Alana's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For the rest of the afternoon, it was spent playing board games and solving puzzles.

"Come on, Soph, homework time." Donna said, glancing across at her daughter.

"Homework?!" Alana cried. "She's only six!" she added.

"Well, it's not really homework. Sophie just has to draw a picture of her family," Donna explained as she set up crayons and paper on the table. "Here you go, sweetheart." Donna said, tapping Sophie on the shoulder over the couch.

"Ok." She sighed and got up from the couch.

"So…" Donna said, moving back to sit beside Alana. "What was your dream about?" Donna questioned.

Alana looked over her shoulder at Sophie happily drawing. Alana inched closer to Donna and leaned in close.

"Well," she began, whispering into her ear. "It was sunset and we were down on the beach. Sophie was back at the villa. So it was just us, alone together. You were lying on the towel, face down, with your bikini top off. I was sitting over your lower back, giving you a massage with the occasional kiss. I stopped the massage and kissed your back more. You wriggled underneath me and rolled over. You reached up and kissed me on the lips, soft and sweet. As you kissed me deeper, you reached around and untied my top. You let it fall down to the sand then invited me back to your room." Alana moved her head back to look over at Donna. The older woman let a quiet groan escape her lips as she stared down at Alana's lip.

"I want that to happen," Donna mumbled close to Alana's ear. The red head shivered, feeling the warm breath on her skin.

"Me too," Alana whispered back with a smile.

"How about some dinner. Who is hungry?" Donna asked, glancing over at the clock.

"Me!" Sophie cried from the table.

"Are you nearly finished?" Donna asked, rising to her feet and moving over to the kitchen. Alana watched Donna move away then went over to have a look at Sophie's drawing.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"That's me," Sophie replied, pointing to the drawing of herself in the middle. "This is mum," she paused, tapping the drawing of the blonde grown-up holding her hand to her right. "And this is you," she added. Alana stared down at the drawing. The title at the top of the page, threw her the most. It read _My Family_. Alana studied the rest of the drawing, the three of them all holding hands with big smiles on their faces.

"Sophie, clear the table, dinner is nearly ready," Donna called from the kitchen. Alana walked over to Donna and grabbed cutlery out from the draw. After putting everything onto the coffee table, Sophie raced back to her chair and waited for her mother to bring across the bowl of soup. During dinner, it was rather quiet. Alana and Donna would risk a look at each other than smiled away nervously. Once everyone had finished dinner, Sophie couldn't but help but yawn.

"I will help you get ready for bed after I clean up the dishes," Donna said, looking over at her daughter.

"I can do it," Alana offered.

"Really? That would be great," Donna replied with a smile. Sophie led Alana upstairs and to her room down the hall to the left. Alana stood at the door as she let Sophie change into her pyjamas. Alana pulled back the covers and watched as Sophie climbed onto her bed. The six year old grabbed her stuffed teddy bear as she snuggled under the sheets.

"Well, have a good night sleep." Alana whispered, pushing the fringe from Sophie's face.

"Alana," Sophie mumbled, opening one eye to look up at Alana.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me a while?" she asked.

"Of course, honey." Alana muttered with a smile. She dragged a chair from the corner of the room closer to the bed. Alana started to hum the lullaby which her mother used to sing to her when she was little and couldn't sleep. A few minutes later Alana looked at Sophie who was sound asleep. She crept downstairs and saw Donna finishing the dishes.

"Would you like a drink?" Donna asked as she hung up the tea-towel.

"No, I think you know what I want." Alana muttered, stroking Donna's cheek. Alana dragged Donna over to the couch. She sat down on the edge seat and Donna beside her. Donna tucked her legs underneath her and put her arm around Alana's shoulders. Alana nervously pushed her fringe behind her ear.

"I love it when you do that," Donna muttered with a smile.

"Really?" she queried, looking up.

"Mhmm," Donna replied with a quick peck on her lips.

"Oi!" Alana cried, pulling her face back towards her own. Alana pushed Donna down against the couch and towered over her. She continued to kiss Donna, soft and sweet. Donna groaned as their kiss deepened, and Alana was practically lying on her. As they continued to kiss, it became more intense and passionate. Alana slide her hand under Donna's top, her fingers softly traced the bottom of her breast. Moving further under Donna's bra, she rolled the already hard nipple in her fingers. Donna sat up and pulled her top over her head. Alana kissed every inch of the tanned skin, all the way from Donna's ear down to her belly button.

"Flesh… I want more flesh," Donna groaned, tugging at the bottom of the t-shirt. Alana smiled as she let Donna pull off her top and toss it to the floor. "What are you looking at?" Donna asked, staring up at the hazel lust-filled eyes.

"You," she replied and bent down to lick her neck. "You are so beautiful!" Alana murmured, nibbling on her earlobe. Alana planted delicate kissed along Donna's jawline. As she did her hands moved to undo the jeans, allowing access to the black underpants. Alana wriggled her fingers around until they reached Donna's opening. "Mmm, you feel good," Alana whispered close to Donna's ear. Donna began to groan; the red head knew just how much pressure and speed to make Donna close. Suddenly, she bucked her hips and pushed Alana off.

"What's wrong?" Alana asked, licking her fingers. "Don't you like it?" she muttered.

"I liked it just fine," Donna replied with a smile. Seeing Alana's confused face, she added. "I want a different part of you." Standing up, Donna kicked off her jeans and underwear. She settled back down on the edge of the couch with her legs spread wide. She smiled nervously at Alana whose face lit up with joy. She seemed to understand Donna's thought because she was on her knees quicker than you could say Bob's your uncle.

"Mmmm," Alana moaned, licking from her opening up to her pleasure spot.

"That feels…" Donna muttered, digging her fingers into Alana's hair, pushing her lover closer. "Good," she groaned. Alana gripped at Donna's thighs, letting her know she too was also enjoying eating her out. Alana focused on sucking and flicking the swollen clit, knowing that Donna would be close to orgasm. Donna fell back on the couch, spent. "That, was…" she gasped for air. "Amazing!" Alana kissed her throbbing core then crawled up to sit beside her. Donna pulled Alana onto her lap and softly kissed her lips.

"Fuck me, now," she pleaded, pulling away. "Fuck me hard and fast. Let my juices spill over your hand." She whispered into Donna's ear.

"Horny, are we?!" Donna teased.

"Incredibly!" Alana moaned a response.

A smile appeared on Donna's face as her hand disappeared into Alana's jeans. She was warm and wet, and Donna liked it. She explored every feeling before slipping her finger inside. Reaching Alana's g-spot, Donna rubbed it slowly then faster and faster, making Alana grip tighter onto the couch. Donna knew from pleasuring herself, that her right hand was much faster than her left. She switched her hands around; her left was now inside Alana, moving slowly, and her other hand made its way up to Alana's sex. Donna tried to match the pace of her fingers on each hand. Alana's breathing became heavier and more frequent. Donna could fell Alana's wall tighten around her finger. It wasn't long before Alana was tipped over the edge into orgasm oblivion. Donna looked out into the blackness of the night sky.

"It's getting late," Donna muttered, wrapping her arms around Alana, pulling her close.

"My room is…" she paused, tracing small circles on the bare skin. "Far away." She winked.

"Come on," Donna laughed, getting to her feet. She held out her hand and Alana entwined her fingers with Donna's. Alana pulled Donna back before they reached the stairs. "What?" she asked, throwing a confused glance back at Alana.

"Um…." She cleared her throat, pointing at Donna's lack of clothes.

"Right," she muttered and hurried back. She playfully chucked Alana's top at her then quickly got dressed herself. Donna took Alana's hand in her own once again and led them upstairs to her room.


End file.
